


Skeletons in the Closet

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Halloween, M/M, Past Violence, Pranks and Practical Jokes, hurt!Marco, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life aboard the Moby Dick can be slow, but that's not usually a problem since Thatch's there to make it interesting again. And with knowledge of this hilarious West Blue holiday, there's nothing to stop him from turning the whole ship upside-down with his enthusiasm. But sometimes, he gets carried away.</p><p>Or, the one time Thatch and Ace pulled a prank and in the fall out discovered that Marco isn't the unflappable marble statue he likes to make people believe he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianna/gifts).



> Because Rhianna was wonderful and so very detailed in their prompt, that I couldn't keep my excitement contained in a single drabble. So it turned into a fic. A multi-chaptered fic. I have no idea what I'm doing with this. Ok, I have a vague idea XD I don't think I'm gonna be making it monstrously long, but it's still a bigger thing that any other I've started doing lately and I hope I don't botch it up! Please give your support if you like *hide sunder the covers*
> 
> (Also, dearest Rhianna, if you want me to make this an actual gifted work, you'd have to come clean about your AO3 username cause there're a bunch of Rhiannas out there and I don't know who to gift it to XD If you don't wanna leave a comment, you can always just send me a message on my [tumblr](http://silmil-of-erebor.tumblr.com), I'd be happy to hear from you ^^)

_What’s wrong? Marco? Marco, can you hear me?_

Thatch loved the Moby Dick. He loved his family and he loved being there with them, he loved every day they spent together sailing the seas and having the time of their lives. It was the best kind of life he could imagine – one with little constraints on your freedom, with only as many responsibilities as you are willing to take on, and with family right there beside you, ready to back you up every step of the way.

_Is he breathing? I’m not sure he’s-_

And, sure, it had its setbacks. Piracy went hand in hand with being considered a mongrel, being looked down upon and claimed unjust and hated by many. But Thatch didn’t have such self-esteem issues: he knew his own worth, and he also knew that most of his brothers had a better moral compass than the average Marine, and a stronger sense of conviction to go with it, exactly because they were _expected_ not to – they were a contrary lot, pirates. It was ok, though, because they were all good men in their own way, in the end.

 _He’s breathing, just not_ right _. Shit, what the hell? Marco?_

Then there were all these pesky fights that they seemed to get into _exactly_ because most of them had actual morals and a healthy understanding of good and bad: they couldn’t jus t let atrocities happen if they somehow ended up in the middle of things (which they did a lot of the time). They always had to _do_ something about it and, sure, that was dangerous, but what’s life on the sea without a little thrill? Besides, they were mostly strong enough to take care of things with little problem, anyway.

_What… what did we-_

But that was just _it_. They were strong enough to not worry about it, they were good at that, and in the last few years? They’d gotten _too_ strong, too well known. Barely anyone dared challenge them anymore, there was no crisis they couldn’t take care of with ease, and while the Government was fine with keeping the balance between the Marines, the Four Emperors and the Seven Warlords undisturbed, they had little reason to get into any serious fights with either side.

 _We need Pops. Shit, what’s_ wrong _? Marco,_ talk _to me!_

So, inevitably, for an adventurous soul like his, life on the sea sometimes got boring. It wasn’t something he ever told their newer brothers (he couldn’t go selling his family short after all) and it wasn’t more of a bother than he could handle. Thatch wasn’t a _child_ , he didn’t need to be entertained every moment of every day to be satisfied. And besides, when entertainment was lacking he could make his own fun.

 _Jiru! You need to get Pops here_ now _, something’s wrong with Marco!_

So when he heard about this _delightful_ holiday in West Blue, he couldn’t contain his excitement. What was normally a single night of pranks and treat-or-treat-ing turned into a fortnight of spooky decorations on the ship and ghosts springing out of cabinets and skeletons hanging from the ceiling. Ace, the glorious partner in crime that he was, gleefully assisted him every step of the way with the carefully prepared pranks they played on every single commander. After all, it was a little bit of fun! What could _possibly_ go wrong?

_What have we done?_


End file.
